


Dance Card

by LittleSpider



Category: Kingsman, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Adorable dorks, Age Difference, Ballroom Dancing, Comedy, Cute, Dancing, Eggsy as Galahad, Fluff, Gentleman Harry Hart, Harry Hart Lives, Hartwin, Humour, Implied Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin - Freeform, Implied Unrequited Love, M/M, Post V-Day, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpider/pseuds/LittleSpider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good gentleman should know at least 5 formal dances.</p>
<p>Eggsy knows precisely 0.</p>
<p>Fortunately, Harry is a better tutor than Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Card

Harry looked over from his desk, away from the seemingly endless paperwork that seemed to suck most of his time away from him these days and looked up to see Eggsy performing some bizarre movements.

It was the strange motions, that were so unlike the lad's self assured swagger that had attracted his attention and he sat there, watching the younger man's movements, trying to decipher what he was trying to do.

Then he realized.

He was trying to ' _Waltz_ '.

He was bent over, his chin touching his tie, staring at his shining shoes, and trying to imitate the leg motion for the waltz.

“...Eggsy.”

Eggsy's head shot up.

“...Wha?”

“...what _are_ you doing?”

Eggsy sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“...Today we had a formal tutorial on dancin'...And I'm tryin' to perfect the moves.”

Harry looked to him, raising an eyebrow.

“...honest, ask Merlin. It was his fuckin' idea. Every other posh twat in here knows how to dance proper and I'm just stood there hopin' that whoever my mark is likes WKD and a fumble cos that's the only way I know how to chat up anyone...”

Harry sighed and put his pen down.

“...Well, for a start, you were performing the ladies steps...who on earth has been teaching you?”

“...Merlin.”

Harry decided not to roll his eyes and instead walked to where Eggsy was standing and sighed.

“...Have you been cheek-to-cheek with Merlin all afternoon?”

“Nobody else was gonna teach me, were they?!”

“I'll teach you. And you're going to learn the men's steps. You can't romance a Duchess by buying her some fluorescent alco-pop and asking if she wants a love bite.”

Eggsy resisted a grin and nodded.

“Yes, Harry.”

“Now...Imagine a box, alright?”

Eggsy nodded.

“Now, you, the man will be performing the 'top' of the box. And I, the lady, will—Eggsy, No.”

Eggsy's grin vanished.

“...I...The lady, will perform the bottom of the box. So...forwards, and then side...Left foot, Eggsy.”

“Forwards. Side.” he repeated, following Harry's shoes, staring down at their feet.

“Good. Then together.”

“Together.”

“Back. Side. Together.”

Eggsy repeated.

“...Good.” Harry smiled. “Now that's the basic steps. So, now, you need to hold me and I'll perform the ladies st—Eggsy, No.”

Eggsy had wrapped his arms around Harry, his hands joined just above his rear and was now staring up at him.

“What?”

“...Eggsy, this is not an East-London night club and you are not trying to seduce me for a quickie in the disabled lavatory.”

Eggsy relinquished his hold.

“...Alright then, how?”

Harry held up his hand.

“...Take my hand.”

Harry did as he was asked, holding Harry's right hand with his left.

Harry moulded the boys fingers around his own, so that he was gently holding Harry's hand in his.

“...Alright, now, take my waist.”

Eggsy put his hand on Harry's hip.

Harry moved his hand up a little higher and then put his hand on the boys shoulder.

“Always hold a lady by the waist, never the hip, and hold her hand gently, but not tightly with a dry hand. Never a sweaty hand. It's quite off-putting.”

Eggsy nodded, his face intense with concentration.

“...Good. Now, the steps, as we practised. 1, 2, 3...”

Eggsy hesitated and stepped forwards as Harry stepped back and then to the side, and then again.

Eggsy grinned.

Harry nodded.

“Good. Now, this is where it may get a tad tricky. Now, you need to quarter-turn on each step...so we're facing the window...in the step, we're going to face the door, alright?”

“ _Fuck me_ , Harry. This is too complicated. Can't I just put something in her drink if I need to get her back to base or some shit?”

“No. Come along.”

“Ugh...” he grunted.

Harry raised an eyebrow and Eggsy nodded.

“...Yes, Harry.”

“1, 2, 3...”

Again, the pair performed the steps and Eggsy did an almost perfect quarter-turn towards the door, in fact it was a little to eager and Harry was thrown off balance.

“Shit, sorry Harry!”

Harry regained his step, smoothed down his tie and nodded.

“...try not to concuss your dance partner by throwing her into the nearest tray of Vol-au-vents...”

Eggsy took Harry's hand and waist again and tried again, this time completing a perfect quarter-turn.

“Excellent!” Harry smiled, as Eggsy did it again, and again, and again. Harry dancing with him. “...back straight, head up, pay attention to your partner. Imagine you are enamoured with her, ensnared by her gaze, captivated by her every word.”

“Yes, Harry.”

“Now, there is a lot more to it than this, but for now, this will pass.”

Eggsy was still concentrating, his forehead furrowed as he kept time in his head, staring at Harry.

“...So how did you learn to do the ladies part?” He asked.

“...I was the one who taught Merlin.” Harry replied.

Eggsy grinned.

“You and Merl's cheek-to-cheek?”

“Thank you, Eggsy.”

“What about turns?”

“Sorry?” Harry asked.

“Like turns, like I saw them do on _Strictly come dancing_?”

“My, my, you are full of surprises.”

“Me mum watches it.”

“Hmmm. Well, you'll be responsible for those. So, after a full rotation, just before you come full circle, you want to use your hand, that you're holding and perform an under-arm spin, alright?”

Eggsy nodded.

“So...1, 2, 3...”

Eggsy and Harry repeated the steps, Eggsy setting his jaw in concentration, his back as straight as an arrow, his steps becoming light, and swift.

Eggsy tried to spin Harry, but Harry being a clear 4 inches taller than him got stuck under his arm.

Awkwardly, Harry ended up bobbing slightly to get under Eggsy's arm and turning in the most ungraceful way he had moved since he was learning to walk again, after Kentucky.

“...Well, normally, your partner wouldn't be 6'1...”

Eggsy grinned at Harry, still waltzing slowly with him.

Harry couldn't help but return the smile, the boy was simply endearing when he smiled like that.

“...Utilize that smile properly, and you will charm the birds from the trees, dear boy.”

“...Sorry to butt in...” came a lazy Scottish burr.

The two sprang apart as Merlin came over the pair's glasses radio channel.

“...Merlin.”

“I was just wondering if I should play some music for you...” Merlin quipped, the humour slinking into his usually serious tones.

“Pipe down, Merlin.” Harry grinned and moved back to his desk as Eggsy smiled, proud that he had been able to learn the Waltz after treading on Merlin's feet six or seven times and ruining a perfectly good pair of Oxfords.

Harry went back to his paperwork, looking at the young boy practice the steps in front of the fireplace in his office, thinking of just how perfectly adorable he would seem to the right partner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a headcanon that got entirely out of hand.


End file.
